The invention relates to a ballast plow machine comprising a machine frame supported on on-track undercarriages having a center plow. The center plow is vertically adjustable by means of drives. The machine frame also has on its longitudinal side, a plow blade which may be brought into contact with the ballast and with an articulation point. The inventive ballast plow also comprises a telescopically extendable carrier frame which extends perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the machine.
A ballast plow comprising a machine frame supported on on-track undercarriages is known through U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,608. Between the on-track undercarriages this has a vertically adjustable center plow and shoulder plows positioned in front of the center plow. Each shoulder plow is joined to the machine frame by means of a lateral articulation point arranged on the machine frame and having an axis extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine, and has a carrier frame which may be extended telescopically in the transverse direction of the machine by means of a drive.
The object of the present invention lies in creating a ballast plow of the type described in the introduction, the shoulder plows of which may also be used for treating the track bench region adjacent to the base of the crown of the ballast bed.